jim_orourkefandomcom-20200213-history
Jim O'rourke Wikia:Discografía (en construcción)
Discografía en solitario 'It Takes Time To Do Nothing (1990)' Este cassette fue publicado el 28 de julio de 1990 a través de la disquera neoyorquina Audiotipe Files que se dedicaba a publicar música industrial, underground y experimental. Dicha disquera era dirigida por Carl Howard y estuvo activa desde mediados de los ochenta hasta inicios de los 90. Dentro del cassette se puede leer: "Toda la música fue creada en tiempo real con una guitarra preparada, sin ningún tipo de procesamiento excepto reverberación al inicio y al final de la cinta interpretado por un sintetizador Ensoniq Mirage. Gracias a Carl Howard. La gratitud también se debe extender a Dan Burke, y a todos los que me han alentado". En la parte inferior se pueden leer dos direcciones, la primera de Jim y la segunda de Carl Howard. El álbum contiene dos piezas musicales abstractas donde se logran escuchar juegos sonoros que recuerdan al trabajo de Glenn Branca. 'Tracklist' Untitled - Side A - 19:37 Untitled - Side B - 18:52 _________________________________________________________ 'Two Organs (2004)' Two Organs es un álbum que fue publicado en Inglaterra en enero del 2004 con la disquera Three Polars, el disco salió justamente en el último año de vida de la disquera. Three Polars se distinguió porque todos los discos que lanzaron fueron ediciones limitadas y los empaques eran hechos a mano. La música del disco fue escrita e interpretada por Jim O'rourke a inicios de los 90. Estamos ante una pieza musical que es contemporánea de las piezas que encontramos en It Takes Time To Do Nothing. Podemos notar ya una cierta etapa en el trabajo de Jim donde hay una preocupación por la profundidad del sonido aunque esta vez experimentando con la interacción entre los canales derecho e izquierdo, el álbum puede enlazarse fácilmente con la música minimalista estadounidense. Es importante notar que el lanzamiento de esta pieza por parte de Three Polars supone un rescate sonoro que permite hacer una retrospectiva en la carrera de O'rourke, consideremos que en 2001 aparece el disco Insignificance así como I'm Happy, And I'm Singing, And A 1, 2, 3, 4. Discos que parecen tener rutas completamente distintas a Two Organs. Las piezas de Two Organs son construcciones sonoras que progresan constantemente, es probable que para la mejor apreciación de este disco convenga escucharlo directamente del vinil y en un equipo de alta fidelidad a un volúmen considerable. 'Tracklist' Two Organs - 23:49 Two More Organs - 19:15 Long NIght Unreleased Insignificance All Kinds Of People Love Burt Bacharach Bad Timing Computer Hotel Disengage Eureka Halfway To A Threeway Happy Days I'm Happy And I'm Singing And A 1, 2, 3, 4 Live in Osaka Electroacustic Stuff For Phil (cinta con una colección musical hecha por Jim O'rourke al parecer a finales de los 80's) Mizu No Nai Umi Old News #6 Rules Of Reduction Secure On The Loose Rim Some Kind Of Pagan Terminal Pharmacy The Ground Below Above Our Heads The Visitor Oscillators Remove The Need Tamper Colaboraciones And That's The Story Of Jazz (con Akira Sakata & Chikamorachi) North Six (con Carlos Giffoni & Lee Ranaldo) Tokyo Realization (con Corona) The Magic Sound of FennO'Berg (con Christian Fennesz y Peter Rehberg) In Stereo (con Christian Fennesz y Peter Rehberg) Table Chair And Hatstand (con Günter Müller) Tomorrow Knows Where You Live (con Henry Kaiser) Hagyou (con Akira Sakata & Yoshimio) Plastic Palace People Vol. 1 & 2 (con Christoph Heemann) Electric Dress (con Merzbow) Jitsuroku Rengo Sekigum (United Red Army OST) (con Koji Wakamatsu) In Bern (con Loren MazzaCane Connors) Xylophonen Virtuosen (con Mats Gustafsson) Indeed (con Oren Ambarchi) Shinjuku Growl (con The Thing) China Is Near (con White Out & William Winant) Senso (con White Out & Thurston Moore) Unentitled (con The Halfer Trio & Zoviet France) Con otros grupos: Con Yona Kit Yona Kit Con Brise-Glase When In Vanitas Con Gastr del Sol Camoufleur Upgrade & Afterlife The Harp Factory on Lake Street Crookt, Crackt, or Fly The Serpentine Similar Con Sonic Youth Sonic Nurse Murray Street NYC Ghosts and Flowers Goodbye 20th Century Invito al cielo (EP) Música Favorita de Jim O'rourke Obtenida de la revista Perfect Sound Forever. Van Dyke Parks Song Cycle Tony Conrad Outside the Dream Syndicate John Fahey Requia The Frogs The Frogs Talk Talk Laughingstock Luc Ferrari Tautalogos Trois/Interupteur Arnold Dreyblatt Animal Magnetism Philip Glass Einstein on the Beach Scott Walker Tilt/''Climate of Hunter''/''Til the Band Comes In'' Iannis Xenakis Electro Acoustic Music Other stuff: Henry Kaiser "Shadow Line" from Aloha and "It's a Wonderful Life" from It's a Wonderful life, all early Reich and Glass, Phil Niblock, all Fahey, all Derek Bailey, Cecil Taylor, Jack Nitsche, all early Parks, Ives, Stravinsky, mid-70's Morricone, late Nono, Devo's first 2 records, etc.